Dissection and Molding
by FF90
Summary: He tried to save him, tried to place him into a new world. In the process he hurt him though… for reasons even he did not know... Itachi / Sasuke [takes place after the massacre: brotherly love though eventual abuse / torture / incest / minor / yaoi / rape / molestation]
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto.

Itachi's clothing was bloody… his long hair messy and unkempt. His usually heroic appearance seemed almost frightening in the plain hallway of what was once his home. Frightening as though he were dangerous – a cold blooded intruder and not the young teen who not too long ago slept closely next to his baby brother. Face just above his head, taking in the youngers scent.

Realization of what had just taken place dawned on him; slowly his arms fell to his sides as his face became voided of all emotions. He stared down at his hands for what seemed like an eternity; the blood had almost dried by now and the stench of death would surely be attached to him for days. He hadn't even cared to deactivate his Sharingan after he completed his 'mission'.

Itachi snapped suddenly out of his daze, looking around at the scene that lay before him… behind him and all around him. He had just murdered his entire clan save for one, and his heart wrenched with pain.

"_Sasuke…"_

His heart suddenly skipped a beat as he crept silently and stealthily through the dark shadows of his home, eventually slipping into the bedroom of his beloved baby brother. He was careful in his movements so as not to wake the child.

Itachi stood, regal and adorned in crimson, scintillating as the last drops of blood rolled down his garments. He gazed intently into the peaceful, angelic face of his sleeping otouto, an emotionless expression still upon his face.

'Graciously' they allowed him to spare his brother as he ruthlessly murdered his clan… but at what cost? How could he just leave the child? Leave him to awaken in an entirely different world, hating his older brother for believing something other than the truth of this fateful night.

His countenance softened though as a small, gentle smile began to blossom on his lips. Itachi watched his brother as he reached forward and gently placed a hand over his younger brother's eyes. Sasuke exhaled, tensing momentarily in his sleep before slowly stirring, breaking from his dreams momentarily.

"A… Aniki?" Sasuke clumsily rubbed at his eyes from underneath his brother's large hands.

"Whats wrong Aniki?" Small fingers wrapped around the quivering hand of his brother's as he whispered, not noticing the stains of red as darkness consumed the room.

"It's nothing otouto… I love you." he said, his voice remarkably gentle. After a long while, he felt Itachi move his hand from his eyes. Trailing it down over his nose and parted lips - that his thumb momentarily paused on - and eventually coming slowly to rest around his throat.

"Aniki…?" He dazed in and out sleep again, vision blurring… becoming suddenly more tired than he was when he first saw his brother. Sasuke sighed deeply, eventually relaxing as Itachi's hand - warm and dry - tightened his grip slightly around his neck; Holding him in place as though his brother might have any intention of moving away.

Sasuke swallowed hard, now seeing threads of… _something_ pouring into his pupils. He couldn't tell what it was; all he knew was that he was losing consciousness, falling back into his restful state and fast. Slowly, the colors of his brother's genjutsu intensified and swayed above his eyes.

Sasuke felt very heavy; everything seemed like the ending to his dream, or the beginning of a new one. "I love you too…" his voice a whisper, barely heard above the beating of his heart. For a long time, Itachi was silent. It wasn't until Sasuke's body trembled, falling deeper into his new 'dream' that he replied, just as quietly, "I will be by your side forever, Sasuke."

The illusion poured brightly into Sasuke's eyes, forgetting to respond to his older brother by the time the room slid out of focus and into the darkness, until he felt at peace.

Noticing his brother slip into a peaceful sleep once more, Itachi knelt down at his brother's bedside. He reached forth his hand to tenderly stroke the soft, raven-black tresses of the child. The elder Uchiha stretched over his baby brother and kissed the child's forehead. He glanced out the window to view the moon, shining brightly through the fog and the greying clouds. Carefully lifting his brother up over his arms, the former Leaf Shinobi Warrior then leapt from his little brother's window and onto the village streets. Moving swiftly along the road, roof tops and trees… only turning back once, getting a last glimpse of the village he swore to protect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke,"

"Sasuke…" he said softly as he gently shook the boy.

Exhaling deeply, small eyes peeled open slowly. White fuzz hazing his sight as he tried to blink it away. By the time he fully woke, his dream was a vague and shallow impression, lost in the rush of fear wakefulness brought him. Naruto's face and his extended hand lingered for only a moment in the back of his mind before he blinked away the last bit of fuzzy haze.

Fully regaining his vision back, he took in the sight of his older brother above him;

"Aniki?" small eyes peered into the teen that had been looking down at him, wondering how to explain all that had recently occurred to his 8 year old brother. He looked at him and wanted to embrace him in a hug and explain everything as clearly as he could.

"Aniki whats wrong? Where are we?" the boy asked, mind erased of the seemingly small events that took place the night before.

"Sasuke..." the voice was a bit shaky, his tone low as he bowed his head slightly, causing his eyes to be shadowed by bangs,"...Sasuke...come with me."

Worry pulsed through the small child as he obediently gripped the older teen's hand.

"Yes nii-san." His feet took a step forward to bring him by his brother's side. Itachi turned, his fingers wrapping around his brother's hand as he started for his destination, cursing mentally. For the first time in his young life, Itachi felt trapped. How could he ever hope to explain all this to Sasuke?

Passing through a small hallway they eventually entered another barren room and Sasuke became a bit curious. "Where are we aniki?" Sasuke questioned, scanning the room, confusion plastered on his small features.

The room, just as the other they left, had no windows. There were few furniture fixtures; a chair, a long and sturdy desk and a lamp with a bulb that had long died before he entered the room. There were also shelves behind the chair, carefully holding numerous scrolls and books as weapons decorated the walls beside them. All that seemed as though it were never actually used. The whole room, for that matter looked as though no one has ever set foot in it before today.

Speaking of today… '_What day is it?_' Sasuke questioned only himself as he continued to drink in the new surroundings.

The idea came to Itachi rather quickly; he only hoped he would not regret his words later. Walking over to the lone chair, he gestured for Sasuke to sit as he bent down, reaching eye level with the younger.

"Listen carefully Sasuke," after seeing his brother nod, listening intently, he continued.

"Another war has begun. Kohana was one of the villages attacked in the night; it is no longer safe there for the time being." Itachi scanned the boy's face as the words left him, watching the terror and confusion in Sasuke's eyes.

Itachi did not stop his demented lie just yet, speaking once more before the boy was able to interrupt,

"Tou-san is fighting. Trying to secure the peace and Kaa-san is also in hiding; just as you are." He said, gently brushing Sasuke's hair away from his face, stroking his plump cheek.

"I too must leave to fight for Kohana, but I promise to return." pausing again he watched his younger brother's eye widen with fear. Fear of being alone, fear of his brother dying in the event that was non-existent.

"You must stay here Sasuke." When he finished he sighed mentally, hating himself for lying to the brother he loved so dearly. The one who he would do anything for… Even slay an entire clan for.

Patiently, he waited for Sasuke to make sense of the new world he displayed before him. Tears began to form in Sasuke's eyes, cradling them briefly before he shut them tight; those trapped tears leaking slowly down his face. Itachi reached out, pulling him into a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around the slender frame and squeezing him tightly.

"...Nii-san." Sasuke rested his head against his brother's shoulder as arms wrapped around his neck delicately. Unsure of what to say, though he understood the position he was in; too weak to help in the 'war' yet too old to childishly cry and wail about it. He wanted to stay strong, for himself and for his big brother.

Breaking from the sweet embrace, Itachi stood up and took one last glance at his younger brother.

'_I'm so sorry otouto…' _

He turned and left the room, leaving Sasuke to sit in the chair, small legs dangling, unable to reach the ground; leaving him alone for the time being, giving him a chance to fully explore his new 'home'.

Echoes of his footsteps disappeared as Sasuke tensed, hearing the multiple bolts unlocking from a door far from the room.

Becoming unlocked and then slamming shut.

- If you come across this story and like / dislike it, please take the time review it if you can! I really do appreciate each comment or criticism. Though please, regardless of how you feel, be respectful.

~_~ me become unhappy when people flame

Thank you very much for reading this though ^^ I hope you look forward to my next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Updated again! Please be patient though – I have to actually write how and why Itachi spirals before I can get to the sex. Otherwise it'd be confusing and unoriginal – hot and twisted, but confusing still.

Please don't forget to review after you read!

With that said… Enjoy!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Small feet moved about his new home curiously while round orbs carefully examined each room. The soles of his feet becoming dirtier as he walked through each hallway, inspecting the rooms that he could enter and curiously wondering about the doors to the ones he could not.

Corridor after corridor he walked, coming across many doors along the way, most of them sealed tightly shut. Each corridor was dark and forbidding, long shadows seemingly cast from nothing.

The doors seemed thick and unnaturally heavy; Bolts rested in place, securing each as though they hid a grand secret. He shivered as he walked down one particular hall. It wasn't his initial fear of the darkness that the hallway surrounded him with, nor was it the biting coolness that now seemed to wash around him.

His fear was spawned from the mystery and incomprehension of what lay at the end of _this _passageway.

Warm light, though dim, broke through the small opening of the door – being one of the few doors that had been unlocked in this maze. Tip toeing closer to it – as if expecting to be caught and scolded - he found himself in what certainly seemed like a bedroom. A four-poster queen-sized bed took up most of the space, elaborately designed with a carved headboard and lustrous scarlet sheets. Crimson hangings matched the silk sheets which shimmered in the dull light of a single bedside lamp on the small pine table to the right of the bed. The whole set-up was purposely very romantic-looking…

His feet walked along the carpeted floor as he stopped right by the bed, looking at it. With both hands Sasuke carefully gripped the furthest point of the bed that he managed to reach. He then lifted up one foot, pushing his knee at the very edge of the bed, clambering himself upward, rolling onto it as he did so. Turning on his back he sighed as he stared at the tall ceiling.

The bed was comfortable, but it wasn't his… Though he had been here for only a short while, he was starting to become homesick.

'_What time is it…?_' Pushing himself up on his elbows, his eyes moved slowly around each of the four walls… There wasn't a clock in sight nor had there been a calendar. How long had he been here?

He didn't particularly feel tired, so it couldn't of have been the night…right?

With a gasp, his eyes opened fearfully wide as he heard multiple bolts unlocking. Quickly he stumbled off the bed, trying to locate where the sound had come from.

'_I feel like I already passed through here…' _Sasuke mentally took note of, still trying to locate him. His heart was thumping madly in his chest, his eardrums able to hear it.

He cursed his tiny legs for being too short, now wasn't the time to be tired. He had to find his brother, he wasn't sure of how long he'd been away for but it seemed like hours flew by.

"Aniki!" he screamed, his voice sounding louder in the wide space of the hallway. Where was he?

It was only when he heard footsteps in another direction that he realized he had finally found Itachi. Scampering through the hallway he pushed passed the door opening it with all his might; his gaze immediately located his older brother.

'_I was just here a moment ago, how'd he even…?'_

Ignoring his thoughts and confusion he smiled wide, entering the bedroom he had just lain in. His features changed quickly though, now looking surprised while he walked towards his brother.

"Nii…" Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing that the blood on Itachi's arm was his and not anyone else's, and that under tattered cloth there was a wound. His brother had been hurt.

He also took notice of the darker nails but did not even think to question where his brothers ANBU uniform was and why he wasn't wearing any part of it.

Itachi stared at him blankly, as if confused. "Sasuke..."

He wore his black t-shirt and pants he'd usually wear while off on a mission, his ponytail neatly done on his back like always. A black… cloak or jacket decorated with red patterns had been casually discarded onto his bed.

It was as though his brother had not even felt the cut on his arm. It may have been just a simple paper cut with the small attention he paid to it. There were small amounts of blood on the floor and on his sleeve from his elbow all the way to his wrist.

Blood flecking his pale, surprised face and littering his shirt, "You are unusually noisy today, otouto." He said, smiling at Sasuke. It wasn't something he did very often with other people but with his otouto, he'd never hold it back. "Did something happen that I should be informed of?"

"Nii-san…! A-are you okay nii-san?" Sasuke spoke hesitantly, walking closer to his brother, eyeing the blood-soaked cloth around the wound. His eyes opened so wide, filled with the incomprehensible desire to be useful to Itachi, to help him in any way he could.

Itachi knelt down on one knee, facing sasuke, "I am fine, otouto" poking his younger brother on his forehead he smiled calmly, "but we are both in need of a bath."

Sighing inwardly Itachi rouse, cupping Sasuke's smaller hand softly, "Alright otouto, let's go."

Without hesitation, Sasuke followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi lead the boy through one of the bolted doors and down an unfamiliar corridor until finally proceeding through another, now unbolted door.

Sasuke's first impression of the shower room as his older brother flipped on the lights was to question its enormous size. It was huge, to start with. Like the showers in the academies changing room that he once passed by while there with his father. For business purposes of course, his father contributed little time to Sasuke…

A dozen people could fit in here easily. But there weren't twelve people here. There was only Itachi and now…

'…_Me…'_

Still, more space for him and his nii-san. It was utterly dry though, as if it hadn't been used in years; _ever_, in fact. Since the room was so wide it seemed more empty than cluttered; having in it only a small closet in the corner, showers and tub and little shelves with soap, shampoo and shower gel.

There were also plenty of mirrors too; eight to be exact. All full length ones - floor to ceiling - scattered around the walls. He caught several glimpses of himself from various directions as he walked over to the large tub with his brother.

By the time Itachi took out a spare change of clothing for both him and his brother, Sasuke was already turning on the water to the bath.

Setting the clothes down beside the tub, he turned and snuck up behind the younger boy, leaning over him. "Otouto, you know you need to let the hot water run first so you can heat the bath."

Itachi turned off the cold water while placing down the drain stopper over the hole in the spacious tub, "don't forget to always put the plug in." Sasuke nodded slowly as he turned to face Itachi.

"Come on otouto, you have to get undressed." The innocent child turned, looking at his big brother with gleefully trusting eyes and lifted his arms. Itachi carefully slipped the blue t-shirt up from his brother's tiny slender form now bared from the waist up. Moving downward now he worked at the snaps on the child's shorts; his knuckles brushing against the soft skin on the little ones stomach tickling him, causing Sasuke to let out a low giggle. Itachi's smile fell slightly when he pulled the boy's shorts off, his briefs along with it.

He straightened his form slowly, now tugging his lazy ponytail free; his messy hair fell over his shoulders. Disregarding his arm he removed his shirt and tossed it aside, not caring where it fell. It'd not be worn again once removed. Unfastening and unzipping his own pants he removed them too, placing them besides his brothers clothing. All while a patient Sasuke waited for him to settle into the tub first, sitting on the edge of the tub and shooting glances of himself at each of the windows he faced.

"Come here." he ordered gently as he lowered into the tub, looking at the boy. Itachi pulled his broher toward him, wrapping his hands around from under Sasuke's arms as he lifted him into the tub, lowering him in the water. Sasuke's head leaned against his shoulder as he rubbed the boy's bare back now; much like the night before he was placed in his new 'home'. Being reminded of this made Sasuke wonder and worry over his parents.

"Do you think Kaa-san is okay Aniki?" the younger one questioned as he leaned up, tiny fingers fluttering around his brothers wounded arm.

"Use this, Sasuke," was all Itachi had chosen to say at the moment, looking at him as he handed Sasuke a small decanter to clean the injury. Sasuke could swear he saw a flicker in his red eyes as he handed the jar to him. But a flicker of _what_, that was the question. Sasuke didn't really want the answer.

Squinting, his nose scrunched up as he opened the bottle, slowly applying it to the injury.

Itachi lowered his eyes, looking at his brother as he tried to clean the wound; thinking about his brother's question. Though Sasuke didn't notice; He seemed to be too impressed at Itachi's indifference to the foul smelling ointment as it covered the opening in his arm; a sweet, childlike awe over something so small.

"Tou-san is fighting hard to protect Kaa-san and all the other village people," he said emotionlessly while turning slightly around, twisting the cold water back on; its icy temperate hitting him in the back contrasting to the heat of the tub.

Leaning forward Itachi grabbed the bar of soap from the side of the tub, rubbing away the rest of the blood that stained his skin.

The boy nodded silently, eyes cast downward. The thought of Sasuke's parents killing someone no matter what the circumstances were, including the war currently going on above him – had been obscene to Sasuke; almost horrifying.

Itachi was different though.

He slept, ate, breathed, killed. It was natural to Sasuke.

As his brother cleaned himself the boy sat between his out-stretched legs, squeezing the bubbles that had piled up in the tub with his hands. Itachi smiled, looking at the innocent actions of his sibling.

He dipped his head forward letting the water soak up in his hair as he flipped it back splashing a giggling Sasuke on purpose. The child was so easily amused.

"Sasuke," the little one lifted his head, following the order Itachi gave silently as he gestured his hand for him to come closer.

"Close your eyes Otouto." Slicking his brother's wet hair back he leaned closer to the boy to help him dip his own head in the water without getting it in his ears. Warm hands were on his neck and between his shoulders laying him back in the water, holding him safe and secure.

Itachi grabbed the small bottle of shampoo and squeezed the creamy liquid into his palm. Sasuke took a liking to the peppermint smell as it left the bottle, making its way to his scalp. Itachi worked gently to evenly distribute the liquid in order to thoroughly clean his spiky mane.

"Keep your eyes closed otouto." Though Sasuke's hair was thick it was baby soft to the touch and as Itachi soaped it up. Massaging his scalp through his fingers like fine silk just sliding between his hands.

It was utterly wonderful, this feeling Sasuke felt. Itachi's attention was like the sweetest treat he wanted all the time. He smiled happily parting his lips just slightly, "It feels nice Aniki." Itachi took a little extra time rubbing Sasuke's head knowing it pleased the boy.

"Lean back Sasuke." Dipping Sasuke under the water again Itachi carefully wiped the remaining suds off the boy's forehead, preventing it from running into his eyes. When his head was clean of all suds and soap his brother leaned him back up, pushing the hair out of Sasuke's face.

Itachi reached for the shampoo bottle again only now to clean his own scalp. Whipping his head back again after he finished his brother gasping at the splash.

He took notice of Sasuke as a question so obviously danced in his eyes - the elder Uchiha waiting to hear.

"Niisan..."

"Yes otouto?" his tone soft.

"Do you... can you wash my back?" within seconds of asking, a large hand reached out and swiftly took the soap. Wrapping his arms around the boy he began dragging the soap delicately over his body; massaging the soap into his little brother's shoulders and down running his palm over the boy's back in a soothing manner, feeling the tension ease from the undeveloped muscles.

Finished, he placed the soap back on the tub as he lifted himself up and got out. Grabbing a towel he quickly dried himself, unfolding his pants in the process, preparing to slip them on afterward.

"Okay Sasuke you can get out." Walking over Itachi grabbed a clean towel for his brother and unplugged the drain. Sasuke obediently stood eyes not meeting Itachi's as he lifted him out of the tub.

"What's wrong otouto?" Placing the towel around slender small shoulders the older boy rubbed vigorously so Sasuke wouldn't get cold as he dried his neck and back.

"I miss kaa-san and tou-san", his voice cracked as Itachi rubbed the tiny rivets of water off his little frame. He was silent as he continued to wipe down Sasuke's arms and legs, feeling something he could not understand.

'_I'm all the family you have now, Sasuke. All the family you __**need**__." _

Dropping the towel Itachi handed Sasuke his clothes, pushing his thoughts away though ignoring what his brother said completely.

"Get these on while I clean Sasuke," handing the boy the pajamas as he pulled all their dirty clothes in a pile. Except for the torn shirt, which he planned to dispose of. The boy gave him a wounded look as he dressed and Itachi hid his eyes.

Lifting Sasuke, holding onto him tightly as his sibling clung to him so hard as though he expect to fall; he began walking back towards the bedroom. He didn't even turn on the light when he walked by memory to his bed, placing Sasuke on the left side underneath the covers, then laying under the silken sheets himself, laying his head upright to stare at his ceiling.

Itachi laid almost comatose staring at nothing, feeling something was off in his gut but not quite certain on what it was.

"Niisan?" Narrowing his eyes from where he laid Itachi took in the huddled form of his brother,

There was a soft sigh, followed by the sound of rustling fabric as the sheet was lifted. "Come, Sasuke."

Itachi just wanted to hold him close and keep him all to himself. Sasuke fell into the curve of Itachi's body gripping his shirt in hand as he curled against him. It was time like these, when Sasuke would curl up against his brother's chest that the mask would slip, falling off completely when the small form relaxed against him, delicate fingers clutching at the front of Itachi's shirt.

His head rested on the pillow with Itachi's arm cradling his neck. The elder Uchiha wrapped his free arm around the small body, his elbow curving against Sasuke's hip as his hand held his little brother's back secure and close. A calloused hand then moved to stroke at the sleeping boy's back, dark eyes soft.

Itachi couldn't think of anything more pleasurable in the world than falling asleep with his little brother clinging to his body resting peacefully by his side.

'_You are mine and mine alone.'_ He placed a gentle kiss upon Sasuke's sweet smelling hair then rested his cheek on the same spot.

It was with this thought that the older Uchiha would drift off, an arm wrapped protectively over his younger brother throughout the night.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to the dream Sasuke is having while he and Itachi sleep. It is told as though it is a normal side – story [as to not confuse anyone – dreams can be weird sometimes!], but I assure you it is a dream!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fugaku watched them as they prepared, silently.

"Watch over him, Itachi."

"Yes mother."

"Sasuke… Sasuke! Do as your brother says, stay close by him."

Sasuke nodded, shriveling up some as his mother kissed his cheek. With that Itachi and Sasuke left their mother – on the verge of a nervous breakdown – standing in the kitchen as they headed out into the fields.

"What's kaa-san so worried over," Sasuke asked, smiling as he looked up at his older brother; clumsily attempting to ready his bow as they walked.

It was a simple tradition in the Uchiha household. Once a boy passes a certain level of ability, they are tested privately in the fields of the Uchiha residence.

The clan head - his father Fugaku, had noticed Itachi's swift advancement in both ability and strength; deciding to test him at a much younger age than he would normally.

He was a prodigy after all, surpassing every expectation (and then some) from his father.

The mission – or order in this case – had been to hunt down a wild boar that ran rampant through the fields.

Their mother was hesitant when her husband told Itachi he was ready to be tested. She was even more hesitant when Sasuke overheard Fugaku's order, begging both her and Itachi to let him tag along.

He hadn't dared to ask his father though in fear of being harshly reprimanded.

She wanted to say no… in fact she _had_ said no. Itachi on the other hand allowed his brother to join him – regardless of his father's disapproval - knowing that under his guidance and care Sasuke would not come within miles of harm's way.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke, almost sternly. "Once we locate the boar, wait for my command."

He turned to Sasuke momentarily as he activated his Sharingan, his face stern and hard, speaking with a tone of authority. "Do not attack without permission."

Sasuke looked nervous as he listened, beads of sweat beginning to form in his skin, sticking lightly with his ANBU uniform as he focusing intently on the fields ahead of him, "Yes, nii-san."

Silence fell between them as they both rustled nearly soundless through the vast fields.

Itachi – catching Sasuke by surprise – stopped moving, cupping a hand over his mouth gently; head tilting toward what had been spotted a few feet in front of them.

Past some plenary bushes and a few trees stood the boar; completely oblivious to its surroundings. It made loud obnoxious snorts as its nose dug within the bushes, perhaps trying to find food.

Itachi paused for a long time, watching the boar sniff and snort, debating on the order to give his brother. He wanted to make it something simple, something his younger sibling would be able to accomplish.

"Attack only after I disorient it." Sasuke nodded eagerly, determined to make his brother proud.

"Don't hit its vital points."

'Mmn,' was all Sasuke said in response, nodding his head once, fearful of being seen by the boar.

Before Sasuke had time to properly aim the arrow at the boar, Itachi threw a few smoke bombs. With ease he hit the boar and the floor closely surrounding it as the boar began to scream wildly, as though it were being strangled.

Sasuke wasn't prepared, knowing this fact only made him more nervous. Deciding to shoot his arrow anyway – in fear of disappointing his brother – he tried desperately to aim correctly.

To his shame though, he missed completely.

Itachi only took one look at Sasuke after he missed, a look neither of shock nor anger, as he leapt from the bush, attacking the wild boar.

Successfully Itachi had tied its legs together, defeating the wild beast.

'_Nii-san…' _Sasuke thought, unsure of what to say as they walked back through the fields, mission executed perfectly thanks to Itachi.

His eyes focused on his feet below him as they walked, "Nii-san…"

Sasuke stopped walking, his brother also stopping to turn at him with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry nii-san; I wasn't of much use… My aim… I" Before Sasuke could continue though, Itachi had walked toward him, poking him square on his forehead.

"You must train more, Sasuke."

Looking up at his brother he tried to smile. _'Itachi's not upset with me…'_

Grabbing and tugging lightly at the end of his brothers shirt, Sasuke looked up at Itachi; smiling as he hugged him.

'_Thank you, nii-san.'_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

There it is! I hope you enjoyed it, even though it's just a silly dream.

More to come.


	6. Chapter 6

How are you all liking this story so far? Have a good idea you'd like to suggest? Any ways you think to make it better? Reasons why you like it? ... Reasons why you dislike it?

I won't know what you all think unless you tell me! Comment, criticism, rant, babbling, all are appreciated.

So read on, and [i hope you] enjoy the content. Comment as you feel necessary [though I feel it VERY necessary lol!]

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sasuke strode out into the hallway, staring longingly at the bolted door leading outside.

When he had awoke 9 days ago [unbeknownst to him, though it had felt like an eternity], Itachi was already gone; his sleeping form curling against crumpled sheets in place of itachi's body.

'_I promise to return…' _the words spun in circles around Sasuke's mind, certain his brother would not let him down – though he was not sure of _when_ he would return.

He needed his brother's comfort at the moment. He was irritated – closer to throwing an all-out tantrum about it. He knew though the dire situation he was in… but he was going crazy, being alone was so…

The child gave one last look at the door, sighing.

After no response from the door _'Of course…'_ he stepped over to the one thing that could remind him of Itachi.

He sat down on the bed he now shared with his otouto. Here nii-san slept every night when he wasn't out protecting Kohana; he recalled not too distant memories of always coming to Itachi's room during the night when he had nightmares.

Or when he felt alone... or when he just wanted to curl against his brother side, head on his chest as he fell asleep.

The child lifted the covers and crawled under them. He nuzzled the soft pillow, slowly closing his eyes. Itachi's scent was lingering around him. It felt as if the elder were actually there, embracing him with his scent that felt so reassuring to the child. Sasuke hugged the pillow tightly.

"I miss you, nii-san." He rested safe, remembering a time when Itachi didn't have any missions and they could be together every day. But it was so long ago that it felt as though it only existed in his dreams.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard the low clicks and turning as the locks to the door became unlocked. The child rushed out of the room with eagerness glowing around him. Itachi had finally returned!

"Nii-san, welcome ho-" Sasuke stopped shocked. Blank eyes met Sasuke's when he greeted his older brother at the door. He seemed so cold and distant. There was something indescribably dark in Itachi's gaze. Sasuke's ebony eyes, wide and innocent, naïve to all the bitter truths of the world, stared shocked and surprised at a pair of Coal black eyes, expressionlessly staring back at his sibling.

They were animalistic, eyes of a predator that had just seen his prey, as though those eyes sought for blood. They looked _through _him and not at him, as if he were another target.

The child instinctively took a step back, surprised and hurt by the cold stare.

He didn't know this person. Right now, the man that stood in front of him was someone he had never met before. Sasuke felt a sick sense of suffocation as his breath seemed to stop in his lungs. That person…he wasn't…he wasn't… "Aniki…"

The dark animal approached him now — the boy felt nothing but fear at that moment. He felt as if he were bound, unable to move.

"Nii-san, a-are you alright?"

"…"

"… What happened to your forehead protector nii-san?" Sasuke asked with hesitation, taking note of the horizontal line gouged through the Kohana symbol.

"Quiet, Sasuke." The voice was also uncharacteristically cold. The younger's eyes widened, horrified. He had just shut the door behind him, walking passed him without another word.

Sasuke stared at his brother as he walked away, shutting the door to their bedroom, appalled. Why had Itachi...?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi was exhausted; the new 'missions' assigned to him… Having to control his emotions for so long and maintain certain composures was beginning to take its toll on him.

He sighed when he thought about it. Itachi was physically unharmed, he just had a few scratches on his body but his mind was what hurt. He hated to kill, hated to see blood flowing from people's limp bodies. But he had to fight. He had to defend himself from the targets that surrounded him. He was forced to rip them to pieces.

Tossing his cloak aside on the bed, he casually walked towards the nightstand, placing his ring – his symbol of allegiance toward the organization he now worked for – his necklace and his headband inside it.

Gradually he was beginning to exit his fighting mode. His heart beat calmer, surrounded by familiar scents as he took them in. The older sibling sat down on the bed. He knew that his little brother had been in the room as soon as he entered it, the chakra even easier to detect with his Sharingan. He deactivated it somewhat guiltily.

He realized that Sasuke had been lying in his bed quite recently. The way the sheets were wrinkled sent a wave of tenderness through him.

_Sasuke..._

Itachi knew that he had behaved badly toward his little brother. He would apologize later; right now he needed to get rid of the smell of blood before he went mad. It felt as if the very substance had eaten into his skin and dissolved into his bones, marking him as a murderer forever.

Making his way to the bathroom, he noticed that Sasuke was nowhere within sight. He could still hear him from a far distance way, though _physically_ he was not close by. Not having him near – eyes fluttering up at him asking him how he was while also asking a bunch of other nonsensical things – was unusually difficult to adjust to.

But Itachi managed to push this thought far away as he undressed, throwing his uniform at the floor and not caring to fold it properly. He would clean his weapons later. Twisting the nod rougher than it needed to be, he gazed up as the hot water hit him full blast. He began scrubbing at his skin and hair, struggling to get all of the dried blood and soil off.

His guilt and sorrow from the last 'missions' and all other hard times were fretting into his soul.

'_Oh… so you're on their side now…' _

Itachi's eyes widened, activating his Sharingan automatically and carefully looking around the large area of the shower room - as though the bodies of those voices were in there.

'_... Itachi... promise me that.. You will take care of Sasuke.' _

His eyes looked around the room frantically as his hands flew up, palms digging into his head and fingers wrapped in his own raven locks; His mind suddenly recalling how he cried, staring at his parents backs before he put out the last of the Uchiha clan.

"No one can know." The words kept repeating themselves in a half chanted whispers as drops of water fell down upon him.

"No one can know…"

"No one can know…"

'_**He**__ can never know…'_ Itachi thought finally, his arms slowly falling to his sides, deactivating his Sharingan once again. Face becoming voided of all emotions as he continued his shower normally.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A while later he exited the bathroom, a towel around his waist. It was even more surprising that Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen. Usually the child would crave his attention when Itachi came home, but considering how he had behaved towards his little brother it wasn't strange that Sasuke avoided him.

He must have scared his little otouto…

He went to his room and changed to clean clothes. The elder didn't care to comb and tie his hair up, it wasn't important. Feeling how tired he was he laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Too tired to think, too guilty to face himself.

As he lay there motionlessly, he heard as Sasuke tip toed, coming closer to the bedroom. He did not look in the direction of the door; though he felt when Sasuke peaked through the crack.

"Nii-san…?" he mumbled softly. His little brother cautiously walked toward the bed, carefully lifting himself up to sit down on the edge next to Itachi, looking at him.

Sasuke wasn't afraid anymore; his big brother's eyes were kind again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He noticed Sasuke readjust himself more than once; making it visible that he was unsure of what to say.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry for my behavior before." Grasping the tiny hand Itachi stroked it, cradling it between his own, "I was tired, but that's no excuse."

Sasuke stared at his hand sandwiched between Itachi's large palms and mustered up courage to speak.

"It's okay, aniki." Sasuke's voice cracked as he crawled on top of his brother's stomach, knees softly touching his sides. He gently stroked Itachi's wet bangs out of his face, "You still are tired nii-san. You need to rest," he told his brother precociously.

Itachi rocked his hips forwards in a sudden movement, causing Sasuke to be pitched forwards onto his chest. His eyes widened in surprise; but he uttered not a word.

'_You are so very delicate otouto'_

Reaching up, he adjusted the boy, laying the length of his small lithe body against his larger frame. He held Sasuke's head at his shoulder, laid the other at his lower back, just above the hem of his waist.

Sasuke snuggled into his body as Itachi placed his arms around him and held him close.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, nii-san?"

"I will make time for you. Okay, I will." Itachi whispered kindly as he caressed his fingers against Sasuke's face, placing a gentle kiss upon his sweet smelling hair, then another onto his cheek.

Sasuke smiled at him as he nodded, raising his head to meet his face with his brothers.

"You are not mad at me Aniki?" Sasuke briefly asked.

Itachi nodded his head no as he slowly brought Sasuke's face closely against his own, descending his lips against his brother's. The kiss was so sweet and gentle, but still caught the younger boy by surprise. Their lips broke apart as Sasuke stared at his brother, unsure of how to react.

Never had Itachi done things like that with his brother, though he had seen his mother and father do it occasionally. His cheeks slowly burnt up as a blush spread across; wordlessly Sasuke placed his head back down on his brother's shoulder.

"That's my otouto." Burying his face in his brother's soft hair once again, he took in his brothers beloved scent as he pressed another firm but soft kiss onto his forehead.

"I love you."

They lay there without saying anything now, just resting in each other's presence. Nothing more was needed and Itachi relaxed completely. It was amazing how he always felt much more light-hearted when his little brother was in his presence. He couldn't explain how he felt right now – he only knew that it was so right…

He wrapped his hand around his brother more tightly as he felt his brother's adolescent body tremble once.

He never questioned the strange movement… He only let himself relax, lulled by listening to his brothers calm, slowing breaths.

'_Never will you learn the harsh truth, Sasuke. I will protect you from it until I die.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke touched his lips lightly as he stood alone now; touching where Itachi had kissed them.

_(Flashback)_

They had been awake for quite some time now. Having already bathed and eaten together, they were just enjoying each other's company. Sasuke sat on his brother's lap as he bounced a leg up and down, hand tenderly around his waist as he felt Sasuke's small weight above bouncing rhythmically with each movement. They had just been talking and enjoying the time they spent together before Itachi had to leave again…

"nii-san…"

"Sasuke."

"I want to become strong like you, nii-san… can you train me?" Sasuke asked awkwardly as he played with Itachi's limp arm, hand within his as a thumb rubbed lightly against his purple nails. He knew his brother had been busy with his 'ANBU missions' - especially now with the war, but he also knew that he needed guidance in order to become a skilled ninja; To become like Itachi who he had always looked up since before he could remember.

Sasuke expected to hear those words… the words his brother had said far too often when they lived back at the Uchiha manor;

_"Niisan, you promised to help me train today!" _

_Itachi raised a hand, motioning for the young Uchiha to come forward; Sasuke would, a hopeful expression on his face - only to change into a scowl when a finger was flicked against his forehead, "Later Sasuke."_

But those words never came…

Itachi only turned Sasuke around, lifting him up by his underarms as he stood straight, placing Sasuke down as well. Onyx eyes gently looked at the smaller boy as he stood in front of him now, lifting his hand and placing it on his head.

Sasuke blinked up at him patiently. His eyes darting back and forth to his Itachi's arm and eyes as he waited; curious as to whether or not he'd have the time. He always seemed to be waiting for Itachi…

His brother's hand was motionless and heavy, almost awkward, as it rested on his head. It seemed like Itachi wasn't even looking at him, but instead at something else far off and unreachable.

"Nii-san?"

His brother blinked down at him, as if for a moment he had forgotten where he was, and then he smiled. "You're training begins after I return."

Sasuke grinned up at him brightly, "Thank you, nii-san! I will make it up to in no time!"

"Oh? And how might you do that?" Itachi pondered, feeling an impulse to ask.

His smile widened, if that's at all possible, "I'd do anything for you, nii-san."

"That's a nice promise," Itachi quirked an eyebrow, dropping to his knees and meeting Sasuke's black eyes; a mirror of his own when he was that age. "You'll keep it, won't you?"

"Of course I–"

Itachi cut him off as his lips pressed again Sasuke's once again. Breaking the kiss in almost an instant, he rose from his knees; hand falling away from Sasuke's head as he did so.

"I will return soon Sasuke, be safe." In an elegant dance that was rehearsed from many times practiced Itachi turned and left, gears falling in place as the door locked… leaving Sasuke as surprised and bewildered as he had been last night.

_(End Flashback)_

So there he stood… touching his lips as he sat in one of the chairs in the room.

Sasuke was extremely happy on one hand… he was able to spend more time with his brother without being reprimanded or told to go away. Without his father scolding him, telling him he's a disgrace to the Uchiha name for needing so much affection from Itachi – and without his mother constantly tugging at his hand, pulling him out of Itachi's room to give him the "space" he needed…

"_He's maturing, Sasuke, give him the space needs to do so."_

It was all Sasuke ever dreamt of and now it was finally coming true.

On top of receiving his brother's attention, he was also receiving a quadruple dose of his affection as well… though the way he had started kissed him made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. He felt like his parents would scold him if they ever discovered Itachi had done that.

They weren't here though… "Tou-san… Kaa-san…" he unconsciously voiced to no one. He hadn't seen them or spoken to them in a long while. He wondered if Itachi had though.

If he did… what had they spoken about? Did they ask about him at all? Had they asked Itachi if he's all right, unharmed and healthy… did they finally show some concern for someone _other_ than his older brother?

He sighed, frustrated. Even if they had asked - which Sasuke was beginning to doubt more and more - their attention still would fall toward their older son.

He understood why his parents constantly thought of him though, he too also thought of his brother often; while training within the fields of the manor, as he studied in the academy, as him and his mother ate in the dining room, waiting for her husband and his brother to return from a mission.

He looked up to Itachi, not only as a brother but also with the illusion that his older brother was like a God.

The thought of him and his mother eating had conjured up thoughts of her cooking… Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. Almost as though a warm plate of his favorite dish had been specially prepared and placed down in front of him.

With his stomach now roaring low, Sasuke stood up and left the room, heading toward the direction of the kitchen and storage room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi ascended an extensive set of stairs with Orochimaru – a fellow Akatsuki member – following closely behind. His long cloak danced wildly with the wind, its silken interior revealing itself every now and again.

His expressionless face was well hidden beneath the high collar, waiting patiently. Itachi knew what was soon to come… He also knew exactly what lesson to give the missing nin so he needn't underestimate him again.

"You destroyed the Uchiha. What brings you to the Akatsuki?" Itachi had heard the snake nin ask, though he continued to walk, silently waiting.

Receiving no response must have given him the initiative to begin his attack. He suddenly lashed out and wrapped his snake arm around the Uchiha's body, attempting to keep him in place.

"One who possesses the precious Sharingan appears before me…" Orochimaru whispered, his tongue lining the shape lips carefully and slowly, as though applying a shade of lipstick.

Itachi closed his eyes, sighing as though bothered. Before the serpent could even blink he paralyzed him with his Genjutsu; trapping in a seemingly endless illusion of pain.

He hadn't had enough though. He needed to learn that Itachi wasn't a vessel for the man. He did not live to serve him; instead he lived to _protect_ another.

Without breaking a sweat Itachi stood there, never losing focus. He had taken temporary control of the vermin, forcing his right arm to grasp a kunai and aim it at his left.

With one swift motion – like a knife into half-melted chocolate – his arm dropped to floor.

"Orochimaru," he calmly stated, breaking his Genjutsu and allowing the man to crash back into reality.

"Any Jutsu you use will have no effect before these eyes." Itachi told him, casually climbing the staircase again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He'd eaten faster than expected. Sitting himself down next to a bookshelf, Sasuke had water with a piece of bread that tasted as though it'd gone stale.

He was slowly learning how to adjust to being alone for such long periods. He began studying hard, pretending he was still attending the academy. Forcefully he trained his mind to focus even when he wanted to tear the book to shreds; forcing his mind to stay calm while practicing and trying to perform various ninjutsu's instead of smashing the nearest thing to him.

Sasuke was proud of himself for doing this; he'd hope his brother would be impressed.

As the last of the crumbs fell onto his shirt, some bouncing off and landing directly between the creases of a page – he sighed, his belly content for the time being.

His stiff legs wobbled as he stood up in a way that caused him to chuckle, hands roaming his shirt as he attempted to dust off the crumbs.

How'd he even become so dirty? Sasuke stared down at his own clothing in disbelief. Is it at all possible to produce so many crumbs from one small loaf?

Walking over and ignoring the book he was_ just _focusing on [the attention span of a typical 8 yr old], he headed straight for the shower room.

When he entered the room he did not immediately remove his clothing. Instead he moved around, exploring, testing the gauges to see how they worked. He changed all the temperatures to be the same, then adjusted all the shower heads so that they were all at different angles.

So that they would all spray to one central point.

Satisfied with his handy work [though he hadn't quite actually made any drastic changes] he quickly worked at pulling off his sweaty shirt, peeling it from his sticky skin; crumbs falling on his feet and the tiled floor beneath him as he did so. Slipping out of his underwear now he threw it with the rest of his clothing.

Small hands pulled and turned the gauges, starting up the showers. He stood where the jets met, being drenched in deliciously hot water from all directions. It was utterly wonderful, and for those few minutes he forgot everything; the war, the absence of his parents, being alone.

He relaxed as the water hit his skin, helping himself to a bottle of shampoo made with coconut oil extract - great especially for dark hair; according to the label, it gave it extra shine. He took a liking to some peppermint shower gel, recalling the first night him and Itachi bathed here, helping himself to that as well. He felt _happy_; women had their retail therapy – his mother was especially prone to buying accessories and useless knit-knacks if she was feeling down or worried about her oldest son or husband.

_This_ was _not_ retail therapy; _this_ was-

He turned, opening his eyes as he worked at his hair and saw Itachi staring directly at him as he undressed himself.

Half-dressed and half-obscured by the rising steam.

Sasuke gasped and the air became caught in his throat. Like Snow White with her bite of the enchanted apple. He too felt as though he was choking on nothing…

His obsidian eyes widened, taking a few steps backwards from where Itachi stood, straining his eyes to focus on the figure. Was Itachi really there or was Sasuke just _really_ missing his brother? He hadn't heard the bolts unlocking, he hadn't even heard the door slam shut.

His mind had been robbed of its vocabulary once again; mouth slightly agape as Itachi slowly approached and closed in on him, the water now raining down on them both.

"What's the matter, otouto," Itachi smiled, his taller form leaning down and towering over Sasuke as an umbrella would, flicking a finger at his brother's head.

"nii-san…?" Sasuke asked him eventually, slowly coming to the realization that his brother had returned.

Scowling a moment too late after his head had been attacked he looked up at his brother, poking his belly in retaliation, "I didn't hear you return nii-san."

"There is more than one way in, you know." He ran his gaze over Sasuke's wet, lathered and naked body. There was definite… _interest_ present within his eyes; and something else as well, though Sasuke hadn't noticed either.

He moved right behind the boy and knelt down, enclosing his hands around his slim shoulders. Sasuke shivered unconsciously and turned his head, a pair of familiar eyes staring back at his own.

"I missed you nii-san,"

Itachi kissed his cheek in response, drawing his hands down Sasuke's wet, slippery back; feeling him shudder once more in his strong grip. He laughed lightly at this.

He motioned for Sasuke to sit as he positioned himself down comfortably, the younger smiling with pure delight as he did so.

"I studied today, nii-san!" he chirped happily as Itachi grabbed the soap, leaning his brother against him as fingers delicately began to wash his chest, shoulders and stomach.

"That's very good otouto, what did you study?" The showers all still poured down that hot steamy rain and he looked up at Itachi, shaking the water that fell onto head and face.

"I studi-," Sasuke cut his sentence short, a delicious feeling suddenly shuddered through him, and he pinpointed its exact location within seconds.

Itachi had been lightly stroking the inside of Sasuke's right thigh. Casually as though he's done it before, eyes looking down at Sasuke's.

Nervously his eyes lowered from Itachi's face and onto the nearest thing directly in front of him; losing focus on what he was talking about, nervous and uncomfortable that Itachi's hand was so _close_ to his Ochinchin.

The whole situation seemed to be laced with irony – time and time again Sasuke had bathed with his brother. Sitting between his legs, fully exposed, but not ever worried about seeing or touching something he should not. It just never dawned on him. So he hadn't known exactly why he felt butterflies within his belly or why he felt as though he wanted to be anywhere in the room, anywhere except between his brother's legs.

A small cry sounded from the child as Itachi reached out and grabbed hold of his small wet body. He pulled him closer to him, placing him so that he sat firmly on top his lap; wrapping one arm around from underneath the boys shoulder and forcing his brother's back to his chest. The other hand rested on the child's waist, delicately hanging. Face just barely an inch apart from his otouto's neck… Sasuke felt a warm breathe sweep across the nape of his neck, tickling his ear.

"Aniki?" the small voice questioned as he tilted his head, large eyes pooled with worry. The small gap closed as Itachi's lips claimed that of the smaller boy in his arms; his hand lightly working again, stroking Sasuke's inner thigh, barely touching as he ghosted over his penis.

"**ANIKI**?!" Terrified eyes stared into his own as the smaller boy recoiled, a small hand shoving his brother's jaw to the side. Sasuke's face contorted with fear and confusion as the older boy smiled.

"Sasuke-kun...this is perfectly alright," long slender fingers combed back the tussled hair as his smile became gentle.

The boy's face softened as he tilted his head, lowering it down to his own legs, "but aniki... but...it feels weird aniki."

"In what way, otouto? When I do this?" A shaky nod was the only response that came from the boy as the teen coaxed him into leaning against his chest once more, kissing Sasuke's neck as he stroked his hand against his thigh.

Itachi felt his heart skip a beat as the little body relaxed against his own, breathing through his mouth now; eyes feeling heavier as his lids struggled to stay open.

"It's natural Sasuke, for me to show my affection like this." Silky lips parted as a tongue licked his ear, teeth gently tugging at the helix.

Sasuke's breath became shallow, stomach trapping a few dozen more butterflies within it.

"...This means you love me then aniki?"

Calloused fingers ran down the thin neck then down the side of the boy's abdomen, smirking as he felt Sasuke shift in his lap; his small bottom accidentally grinding against his manhood in an attempt made by the younger to keep himself from toppling off his brothers lap.

Hazed lust filled eyes gazed down at his sibling, "Yes, otouto. This means I love you, very much."

"But aniki... why do I feel the bad kind of weird then?" he squirmed once more unaware of how he had been teasing Itachi.

Itachi's hand cupped the boys chin, tilting his head gently to look into his bright onyx eyes. He looked at him for a short while in silence.

Itachi spoke finally as though he just had a conversation with someone other than Sasuke, "Not yet."

He loosened his grip and lifted Sasuke off him, leaving him to sit on the floor of the shower as he stood up. He gave the little one a pat on the head before flicking his forehead, both of which was oddly off-handed considering their earlier intimacy.

Sasuke stood there, bewildered, watching his brother as he began to rinse the lather off his body. He felt strange, as if he'd been standing on the edge of crevasse into something deep and unknown.

"Aniki…" he began, unsure of whether or not he should continue. His body leaned forward slightly, hands firm on the floor as he sat. Thighs relaxed as he positioned them on opposite sides of his body, his knees bending awkwardly as he did, feet just a few inches away from his bottom.

"Yes, Sasuke?" The smaller Uchiha cringed slightly when Itachi said this; afraid he had upset his brother.

"H-how is tou-san and kaa-san…" he managed to mutter, "Is the war over soon?" He spoke again in a cracked tone as buckets of water poured down from his face.

Smiling Itachi leaned forward, kissing his brothers forehead, "The war has not yet quelled itself down yet."

Trailing his lips down, he kissed each of the boy's eyes now, "You will be safe here, I promise."

Sasuke nodded, now standing himself up, his body shivering as he rinsed himself off. The water had slowly become lukewarm.

Already out from under the water now, Itachi dried himself off and dressed himself.

"Tomorrow will be the beginning of a strenuous mission, Sasuke. I may be gone for more than a week this time."

Sasuke nodded his head silently, mouth parting but only for a moment, holding back his worries for now.

"I am going to rest now, otouto. Don't stay in here too long, you will catch a cold."

Sasuke simply nodded once more, standing there still. He watched his brother walk out and close the door as he let the water slowly grow cold around him.


	8. Chapter 8

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**[Day 7]**_

Sasuke was a very patient boy… at least he thought himself to be.

He sat, legs curled together hanging beneath him, dangling as they swung in slow motions; waiting for his nii-san to come home from his latest mission.

_(Flashback: Morning [7 days ago] before Itachi left)_

"You're too young." The elder said gruffly as he stood in their bedroom, carefully linking his necklace around his neck as he prepared to leave.

Sasuke hated to hear those words, or any other phrase that meant "no," "not now," or "go away." Deep down though he knew he wasn't anywhere near ready to fight alongside the prodigy. He also knew that he couldn't be of any help and that he'd only wind up slowing his brother down.

But still, he insisted. Childishly he wrapped his body around Itachi's pant-leg, pleading to go along with him, pleading for Itachi to _at least_ stay with him a bit more before leaving.

"Otouto, I'm sorry." Itachi's heart crumbled inside as his eyes – strained and desperate for rest – stared downward at the child.

"When you're older; Wait until you can properly throw multiple kunai at three different targets at once before asking to go along with me."

Sasuke frowned in response and buried his head within his brother's pant-leg; his forehead leaning against Itachi's kneecap as he waited.

"Sasuke," Itachi smiled sadly, lifting his leg slightly off the ground.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke's gaze met his, questioning playfully. Loosening his grip he slowly leaned backward – far enough for his upper body to lie on the cool stone floor. Smiling he sprawled his hands out above his head and blinked up innocently at Itachi.

"Your legs too, Sasuke," He said, his tone low as a finger pointed to the small pair of legs that curled even tighter around Itachi.

Sasuke only crossed his arms in retaliation causing the elder man to sigh. Grabbing his cloak he slowly exited the bedroom and walked down the corridor, dragging the small boy who had turned into an odd keychain and taking him along.

"I'll come back soon Sasuke, be a good boy while I'm gone."

Reaching the main doorway Sasuke shuddered at the sudden sound of bolts and gears unlocking loudly. He frowned, arms uncrossing in order to prop his elbows up against the floor; coming to the obvious realization that his fun was over for the time being. Un-wrapping his legs he let them fall limply, watching quietly as Itachi opened and entered through the door's entrance.

Eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke managed to catch a glance past the entrance that now stood shut once more.

_(End Flashback)_

So the small child hummed to himself as he sat on a desk studying. He swung his legs rhythmically in tune, mentally reciting the deadly pressure points.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**[Day 15] **_

On the floor of one of the familiar corridors closest to the main entrance, Sasuke sat staring blankly at his leg.

Time stood still for those few moments; he watched the cuts – which had graced the entirety of his lower leg - turn pale for but a brief moment before a thick bright red liquid lined the opening of the gashes. The skin surrounding the cuts glowed red, stinging in sync with every beat of his heart.

He hadn't remembered exactly how it happened, or more specifically how his attempt had went so wrong. All he knew was that now the pain from the failed attempt was crawling over him and making its way onto his leg.

_(Flashback)_

A small pile of books sat in a corner below him, books he had at one point studied during the day. Some were open to pages where he had stopped reading while others were tossed randomly, lying closed.

'_I'm like nii-san…' _

Smiling he stood proudly atop one of the tall wooden bookcases, staring at the ground. Thoughts swirled around in his mind as he stood there; placing him under a trance he willingly chose to be in.

A loud rumbling broke the trance in an instant though; a sound which the child pinpointed almost instantly: his stomach. He sighed as he tried to suppress a yawn unsuccessfully, frowning in defeat. Jumping down the bookcase ungraciously, he tripped trying to regain his footing.

The boy's eyes were downcast all while he made his way into the kitchen. His small hands were underneath his shirt, rubbing his belly as he cursed it. Most of the food hadn't exactly been luxurious; mostly everything needed to be fried, boiled, steamed or baked and Itachi did not allow him permission to use any of the appliances while he was away.

Standing on his toes he grasped ahold of two small knobs, opening the cupboard, eyeing the little that he could eat without having to cook.

'_Nothing to good…' _Sasuke sighed, frustrated.

Arms crossed behind his neck as he walked in a slow circle, eyes curiously roaming over all the cooking equipment, wondering what he could eat. Those same pair of curious eyes though, eventually landed on a set of knives.

"_Wait until you can properly throw multiple kunai at three different targets at once before asking to go along with me."_

The knives in the set weren't 100% similar to the kunai he had trained with at the academy, but they were weapons and they were also very sharp.

Itachi did promise to train him, but that hadn't happened yet. All the ninja weaponry had been sealed safely within his temporary home, but Sasuke had no idea where they were kept.

He shivered as he stretched over the marble counter, goose bumps forming along his chest and arms as his bare belly leaned against its coolness. Taking out one of the knives slowly, he lifted a finger and poked the tip carefully to test its sharpness.

Nodding his head in agreement he took out two other knives, standing firmly on the ground now as he eyed the other two.

'_Targets… targets…' _he thought, eyeing his surroundings. Most of the rooms [that he could enter into] were bare for the most part, so any markings would be spotted in an instant.

The ceiling though…

Smiling he clutched the knives tightly, running into the hallway with a childlike amusement.

It would be a piece of cake; find three points on the ceiling and envision them as targets. Hit those targets and aim for the center. Simple.

Steading his hands he ran down into another corridor, towards the 'targets' he now envisioned along the long ceiling. Looking upward as he ran though was not the brightest idea; especially when he had been holding onto knives that had been so sharp.

He hadn't fully realized the consequences though, even after he tripped.

The knives made it up to the air, moving freely now - though not anywhere near close to the high ceiling - as his body quickly made contact with the floor. Gravity struck the sharp objects within a mere second causing them to turn and forcefully descend back to the ground; selecting a target of their own - that being his leg.

_(End Flashback)_

Leaning forward he eyed the cuts carefully. The blood that had lined those cuts was now seeping alongside his legs, dying the floor temporarily.

The child wasn't sure what to do at this point. He was too afraid to move; the pain that may follow after wasn't something he'd want to risk.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first few minutes [or so] went by relatively faster than expected. The blood on his leg dried up; the crusty liquid stuck onto his skin, tugging awkwardly like tape with every small movement.

Feeling antsy though, Sasuke bit his lip and leaned forward, carefully hoisting himself up off the floor. Cringing, tears formed as he stood straight.

Before he was even able to take a step the bolts began to unlock. Like a deer caught in head lights, Sasuke's heart began to pound. He felt uneasy; nervous as if he were afraid to be caught – as if he were sure he was going to be in trouble.

If Itachi saw him like this, would he yell at him? Scold him for not being good while he we was away?

Moving faster than he thought possible [in his current condition] he walked and stood uneasily by a doorway opposite of the entrance.

Eyes were cast downward on his wounded leg as he waited for Itachi to walk in.

"Nii-san… welcome home." Smiled meekly the young boys eyes met a pair of familiar ones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oww!" Sasuke cried. His voice echoed throughout the empty corridors.

"Shh, Sasuke," Itachi calmly replied as he dipped a cloth into a bowl of foul smelling liquid – the same foul liquid Sasuke used to clean Itachi's arm not too long ago.

Carefully Itachi lifted Sasukes leg, patting the damp cloth on the wounds. Gently he rubbed the cloth in slow circles, carefully removing the crusted blood.

Wincing, Sasuke bit his bottom lip tenderly and shut his eyes tightly. Though Itachi had tried his best to be gentle, the wet rag was merciless on his delicate skin.

"Aniki, it hurts!"

"I can't let allow your wound to become infected. Bear with it for a bit longer Sasuke."

Itachi placed the cloth down into the bowl, soaking it once more. Shifting his head, Sasuke took notice of Itachi's expression. Itachi had said little when he arrived – He did not panic, but his _pace_ was as he scooped Sasuke up and quickly made his way into one of the shower rooms. In mere seconds Sasuke's pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, lying beside him as he sat on a countertop, watching Itachi gather up the necessary items in order to clean his wounds.

Sasuke hesitantly questioned himself, wondering if he really had upset his brother. Instantly, he felt a dreaded guilt consume his stomach and slowly wash over him, making the gashes on his leg seem like nothing more than cat scratches.

Untangling his fingers he pressed them onto Itachi's chest and moved closer to his brother, staring at his face.

"I'm sorry, aniki." Sasuke spoke softly in a naturally childlike manner.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I…" Itachi started to speak, only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry aniki, I'm really sorry. I'm just bothering you."

Hushed now, both brothers sat in silence. Sasuke patiently waited for his brother's reply but received none. The elder just studied him; Itachi knew in his heart that he neglected Sasuke many times in the past, though it wasn't his intention. Recently all his missions seemed to blend together, slowly turning into one never-ending mission.

"You're not bothering me. You're never bothering me... Otouto, I'm the one who's sorry." Itachi's eyes swirled down.

Sasuke had something on his mind, he wanted to get out in the open but he couldn't find the correct words to fill in the blank. He battled with his inner confusion for a few moments, believing his brother was angry with him.

"I will make time for you. Okay, I will." Itachi whispered kindly. Sasuke raised his head as he pushed his thoughts to the side, meeting face to face with his brother.

"So you're not mad a-… Oh! Wait aniki!" Sasuke's sudden change of subject and tone surprised and confused the prodigy.

"I forgot aniki," Sasuke brought Itachi's face closely against his own, clumsily placing his lips against his brother's. The kiss was so sweet and gentle yet it ended too soon, too soon for Itachi.

"I want to show you I love you too from now on," he smiled. He felt guilty for yesterday;

_(Flashback)_

"_...This means you love me then aniki?" _

"_Yes, otouto. This means I love you, very much."_

"_But aniki... why do I feel the bad kind of weird then?"_

_(End Flashback)_

He hadn't meant to upset his brother with what he said, no matter how uncomfortable or nervous he felt. He wouldn't ever want to hurt him.

"Oh?"

The child closed his eyes happily, nodding his head in response.

"That's my otouto," He placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead before turning towards the bandages.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, I know it's been awhile since my last update. I hope it was worth the wait though… Please message me on your thoughts of this chapter or simply to correct a misspelling. I appreciate any and all messages

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Beautiful, wide buttoned eyes fluttered open - a hatchling born new into the world.

_His new word_

He stirred, mind still foggy as the memories of his dreams slowly faded. Goosebumps formed along his pale frame all while he shifted in bed until he was curled up; like a kitten that had been drenched in the thunderstorm, lost in some dark alley.

Feeling a sudden chill - in the room that had usually been as warm as the summer wind, he shuddered,

"Nn…" he whimpered softly, eyes closing tightly.

A small pair of legs became tangled within the blanket as he shifted once more, reaching out toward the other side of the bed, toward where his brother laid.

Lazily his arms roamed over the silken sheets.

"Where…" his arms fumbled and searched, mind becoming distracted with finding someone he knew wasn't there.

_**Tap, tap, tap.**_

The noise was heard on the opposite end of the room and was gentle yet firm at the same time, if there were ever such a thing.

The sudden noise was startling enough to cause the child to gasp and turn quickly - frightened eyes darting toward where the noise originated. His legs, still tangled within the thick blanket, struggled to free themselves, causing him to thrash around and eventually fall; taking the blanket with him.

"Otouto?" Itachi questioned playfully, walking toward the slumped form.

"Did you mistake me for a ghost, Sasuke?"

"I'm too old for that nii-san," Sasuke commented angrily as Itachi worked to save him from drowning in the cotton sea that was the enormous blanket.

"I've forgotten otouto, will you forgive me?" He questioned again with that clever smile still plastered on his features while strong arms wrapped around Sasuke to pick him up.

"'Course I will nii-san, I could never be mad at you!" The boy giggled, tilting his head back as Itachi carried him bridal style out of the room, making his way into the kitchen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setting down a plate in front of the small boy, Itachi smiled. Watching Sasuke choose which utensil to use was amusing – even he had to admit that much. The way the boy would carefully pick up and even scrutinize the utensil was enough to make even Itachi laugh.

'_He's like an elder in an antique shop…' _

Staring at it for a few more moments Sasuke would either nod in agreement or shake his head, "_no no no, that's not right…" _and begin the process all over again.

"Sasuke," Itachi began, distracting the child. This seemed to snap him out of a daze, suddenly realizing there was no need for utensils for this particular meal.

Grabbing the rice ball with both hands, Sasuke looked up at his brother, waiting for him to continue.

'_He put so much time into choosing too…' _the Uchiha thought as he chuckled inwardly.

"I'm going to train. I will only be gone for a moment," bending forward he cupped the boys chin; taking the single grain of rice as he gently rubbed his thumb against Sasuke's lips.

A small frown graced Sasuke's soft features. "You're leaving again?"

"No, Sasuke. I will train here; you are not to accompany me while I train."

"Why 'tachi?" Sasuke continued to question as he stuffed the last chunk into his mouth. He pushed out his chair to jump down, walking toward the sink.

"Because…" Itachi began only to pause.

He watched the boy – _his younger brother _- as he made his way toward the counter. His eyes roamed over Sasuke, watching him quietly while he struggled to tip toe, trying to reach the sink. He should have helped him, he realized that when the boy stood up. He knew his brother would struggle, but still… he insisted on watching.

Something stirred within Itachi as he watched, keen eyes studying his form, his movements. The way his shirt rose as he leaned over, how his stomach and some of his chest became exposed, the way those goose bumps spread alongside his fair waist and back…

He made Itachi feel a mixture of emotions, yet he was so ignorant and naive to this fact.

Only after the boy turned off the faucet and stood up straight did he continue,

"... I do not wish for you to come into harm's way. Stay here until I return Sasuke."

And, just as many times before, Itachi turned and left… pretending to ignore the echoing pitter patter of another set of footsteps that followed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke was never very good at sneaking around.

Even when they lived in the manor, he was never able to get away with it. Itachi always knew, though Sasuke never knew how. Especially on those stormy nights, when he would tip toe down the hallway that held his brother's room, eager to slip into his bed and underneath the covers, Itachi would notice. He would call out to the child as he was making his way down the hallway, before his hands would even reach the doorknob.

So it surprised Sasuke when Itachi hadn't noticed him this time.

'_Mask the chakra, mask the chakra,' _he repeated to himself as he advanced cautiously, trying to conceal his chakra signature so that Itachi wouldn't notice him.

He watched Itachi as he walked, trying to keep his concentration.

Gargoyle features moved slightly as Itachi's lips twisting into a devious smirk. Sasuke, staring in a questionable awe nearly tripped, causing him to move two steps faster than he anticipated - leaving him unable to properly mask his chakra.

'_You cannot fool me, otouto.' _

Itachi continued toward his destination, letting Sasuke believe he had the upper hand for now.

After a long while… he finally stopped. He sighing lightly, reaching an odd colored door that Sasuke had never passed by before. The entire hallway for that matter was completely new to Sasuke. The usually bland and very plain floor and walls were decorated with intricate carvings. The door – blooming with vermilion – also had an intricate design in the center.

'_How many hallways does this place have anyway?' _he frowned almost in disgust. Upset by the fact that his temporary home was still a mystery to him.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out suddenly without hesitation, startling Sasuke.

"H-..how nii-san.." He managed to stutter, only to be ignored.

Itachi turned around, smiling, "No more games. Go and be a good boy until I return."

Before Sasuke could even reply, Itachi opened the door; darkness surrounded him as he entered through, leaving Sasuke – more curious than before – standing alone in the hallway.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'_Unnn…' _

'_Uhhnnnn…' _

'_Ughh! Hurry up! Hurry up nii-san!' _

Sasuke thought angrily, slamming the book down to the floor. He was beginning to feel anxious; as though he were going insane. He hadn't known how much time had passed, but he knew it had to of have been a while; it must have. He kept reading the same sentence within the practice manual over and over, trying to focus though always losing concentration mid-sentence.

Itachi promised to return, did he mean right before bedtime? That couldn't be right…

'_What's behind that door anyway? And why had I not ever seen it before?' _

The more he questioned, the more curious he became. He knew he'd be in trouble for doing something his brother clearly instructed him not to do, but how could he miss such an opportunity? He used to love to sit outside and watch his brother train within the fields, though ever since the war he hadn't had a chance to do that.

It wasn't fair. It felt more like a punishment; having his brother home though _still_ not able to spend time together.

Retracing his steps with ease, he found himself back in that odd hallway and in front of that equally odd colored door. It hadn't even been like the other doors; it was wooden though stood strong and sturdy and had an extra feature within the intricate carving; a small key hole in the middle.

No matter how much he tip toed and jumped, he couldn't even get a glimpse of what – if anything – was beyond that damned keyhole.

Frustrated with his failed attempts he sighed and stood still, crossing his arms. The door was too sturdy for him to break and he was pretty sure that the keyhole was for decorations purposes only and not for picking.

'_Maybe I could… no, that won't work either…' _

He stopped thinking and swallowed hard, furrowing his brows at the uncomfortable sensation his dry throat brought him. He had found a plan, an instant solution to his problem, but…

'_How mad would nii-san get?'_

When his father had taught him the technique he was proud. It was then that he finally received his father's recognition. But now…Sasuke stared at the door again, biting his lip as he continued to contemplate.

'_He said not to go in… but he's been there awfully long…'_

How would he get away with doing what he wanted to do so badly? In what scenario would doing… _this, _be appropriate?

'_I… I was worried! Nii-san you've been in there for so long I thought you hurt yourself!' _

He smiled as he recited his seemingly solid excuse to himself happily – relieved that he found a good enough reason to distract Itachi. Nodding in agreement – as though he had been talking to someone other than himself – he closed his eyes, attempting to calm his body down. Keeping his eyes closed he focused, mustering up all the chakra he could.

After preforming the necessary hand seals, Sasuke inhaled as deeply as he could manage before snapping his eyes open. In an instant he exhaled, spewing out a larger amount of fire chakra than he thought was possible for him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nii-san… he's going to be mad…"

"Maybe he'll be happy; I'm almost as strong as him…!"

"But maybe…"

Speaking in a low mumble to no one other than himself, Sasuke debated on his recent actions. He tried as best he could to _only _scorch the lower right corner of the door. He really did.

Sighing he cut himself off mid-sentence, pausing briefly in thought as he steadied his breath. Faint echoes of each step could be heard all around him within the narrow passageway – making the thoughts of the consequences that may be soon to come disappear. Cautiously he continued, glancing every so often at the candles that hung on the stone wall, watching them dance as he made his downward.

With a hand securely on the aged railing Sasuke continued for what felt like an eternity – his teeth tenderly cradling his bottom lip – until he finally came face-to-face with yet another door. This door though, was equally as aged and ragged as that of the railing.

'_Nii-san… he's got to be in here." _Sasuke nodded, sighing once more at how deep down the room had been; at how difficult it was for him to get here.

Slowly Sasuke pushed open the door; his small features plastered with uncertainty and worry.

'_Nii-san!' _he smiled, peeking through the entranceway as his small frame slipped easily passed it, eyes immediately focused and locked on his brother who stood in the center of the room.

_Nii…san' _

The child gulped nervously, eyes becoming better accustomed to the darkness within the training area; Itachi was panting heavily, pools of sweat continuously rolled down his back.

Squinting, Sasuke clasped his over his mouth, suppressing a gasp. There were marks of various angels and sizes that had graced his brothers back. Sasuke's hands fell limply to his sides, leaving his mouth slightly agape while he slowly began to back away. Mind suddenly drowning with regrets; wishing he had never disobeyed his brother, that he had more patience.

But there was something in the corner of the room... hidden within the shadows of the dimly lit training area that Sasuke couldn't quite make out. Squinting as much as his eyes could possibly squint, he tried to focus on the mysterious object, only to shriek out unconsciously.

He couldn't clearly make out whatever it was, but the slow seepage of a thick liquid now escaping from the darkness of that corner was enough to terrify him.

Unconsciously, Sasuke took another step backward toward the entryway, hands fumbling to open the door enough so he could squeeze through. Though, in his attempt to leave hurriedly and forget about everything, his normally trained senses mismeasured his surroundings completely, causing him to fall backward and onto the door, slamming it shut.

Frightened, Sasuke stared at Itachi blankly. His heart thumped loudly as his older brother turn to face him, eyes red with an unfamiliar shape within his Iris.

"Sasuke?!"

Tears immediately welled up within the child's eyes; he was shocked. Shocked and frightened all the same; his brother had never once called his name with such irritation and annoyance.

Walking swiftly toward the near-sobbing boy, Itachi knelt down, body positioned directly in front of Sasuke.

Grasping hold of small shoulders firmly, Itachi stared directly into trembling eyes,

"What did I tell you, Sasuke?"

"Nii-s," he choked on his words, tears rolling freely as he cried as silently as he could.

Itachi was not Itachi right now... Itachi was Fugaku. The one person Sasuke feared the most. The one person that Itachi promised Sasuke he would never become.

"You are not to come into my practice chamber! You need to obey my orders when I give you one, do you understand?"

Nodding slowly Sasuke's chest hitched as he tried to breathe against his sobs.

"You don't listen! If you die, I'll be alone forever!"

"Nii-san… y-you're hurting me…!" He sobbed freely now as large hands grasped his shoulders more firmly; fingers digging deep within his shoulder blades, holding the already stiff boy in place.

"Sasuke, you're my only family now," Itachi's voice was gentle now, his hands light as feathers as they wrapped around the smaller version of himself possessively.

"I will not lose you. I will protect you, so no one can harm you." Leaning up he sighed, relieved that his brother was unharmed.

"You need more patience, my otouto," His eyes returned to their normal deep, magnetic tone as he leaned forward to kiss Sasuke's eyes.

"I can't allow you to come within harm's way. By disobeying me, you are putting your life in danger."

Sasuke nodded profusely as he wrapped his arms around his brother, burying his head into the shoulders.

Wishing he could forget that look on Itachi's face.


End file.
